1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic surgical apparatus for treatment with ultrasonic vibrations.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-23994 has disclosed an ultrasonic surgical apparatus. This ultrasonic surgical apparatus includes an ultrasonic vibrator which generates ultrasonic vibrations, and a probe which a treatment portion formed at a distal end portion of the probe, which is connected to the ultrasonic vibrator and which uses the treatment portion to treat a living tissue in a treatment part. The ultrasonic surgical apparatus further includes a sheath which covers parts except for the distal end portion (treatment portion) of the probe, and a grasp member which is disposed at the distal end portion of the sheath and which opens and closes relative to the treatment portion to grasp the living tissue in the treatment part together with the treatment portion.
The ultrasonic surgical apparatus is configured to be able to supply a liquid such as physiological saline to the treatment portion of the probe from the distal end portion of the sheath via a water supply channel formed between the probe and the sheath.
In this ultrasonic surgical apparatus, cavitation is caused by the ultrasonic vibrations of the treatment portion and by the supply of the liquid to the distal end portion (treatment portion) of the probe, so that the living tissue in the treatment part can be ultrasonically treated.